The Data-Over-Cable Service Interface Specification (DOCSIS) was established by cable television network operators to facilitate transporting data traffic, primarily Internet traffic, over existing community antenna television (CATV) networks. In addition to transporting data traffic, as well as television content signals over a CATV network, multiple services operators (MSO) also use their CATV network infrastructure for carrying voice, video on demand (VoD) and video conferencing traffic signals, among other types.
When a service-affecting issue occurs in a customer premise equipment (CPE) device, there are few tools available to quickly diagnose the problem without having extensive knowledge of the interworking of the modem. Rather, current diagnostic tools capture traces and use one or more command line interfaces (CLI) to sift through large amounts of data. This results in multiple iterations and additional CLI commands being needlessly executed. Using current diagnostic tools, diagnosing even the simplest issues can take more time than is necessary.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.